bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
Girls Just Wanna Have Fun is the eighth episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on May 24th, 2007 in Japan and September 11th, 2007 in North America. Plot Jenny and Jewls seem to be in control of the battle against Dan and Marucho, but they make a comeback when Preyas releases his special ability; changing attributes. After the battle against Jenny and Jewls, Drago, decides to tell the Brawlers about what is happening in Vestroia. He tells the Brawlers about a man who visited Vestroia named Dr.Michael Gehabich. Featured Brawl Dan & Marucho VS Jenny & Jewls PT II Round 2 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining: '''3/3 *'Jenny's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 *'Jewls's Bakugan Remaining:' 2/3 '''Jenny throws out Aquos Fear Ripper onto her own Gate Card. (Power: 300 Gs)' Dan throws out Pyrus Falconeer onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 300 Gs) Jewls throws out Subterra Saurus against Falconeer. (Power: 320 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Pyrus Normal: +100 Gs). (Falconeer: 400 Gs - Saurus: 320 Gs) Jewls activates Subterra and Aquos Diagonal Relation, using Saurus as the Subterra, and Jenny's Fear Ripper on the field as the Aquos. (Saurus: 420 Gs - Falconeer: 400 Gs). Falconeer gets wiped out and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Dan's Bakugan Remaining: 2/3. Jewls wins this round. Round 3: *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining:' 2/3. *'Jenny's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3. *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 *'Jewls's Bakugan Remaining:' 2/3 Marucho throws out Aquos Juggernoid onto his own Gate Card. (Power: ? Gs) Marucho activates Water Refrain. Jenny sets another Gate Card. Jenny throws out Aquos Gargonoid onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: ? Gs) Dan sets another Gate Card. Dan throws out Pyrus Serpenoid onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 320 Gs) Jewls sets another Gate Card. Jewls throws out Subterra Saurus onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: 320 Gs) Marucho throws out Aquos Preyas against Saurus. (Power: 300 Gs) Marucho accidentally changes Preyas's attribute to Darkus. '(Darkus Preyas: 300 Gs - Saurus: 320 Gs) Jewls opens her Gate Card ('Subterra Normal: +70 Gs). (Saurus: 390 Gs - Darkus Preyas: 300 Gs) Marucho activates Pyrus VS. Darkus, using Preyas as the Darkus source, and Dan's Serpenoid on the field as the Pyrus source. (Darkus Preyas: 400 Gs - Saurus: 390 Gs). Saurus gets wiped out. Jewls' Bakugan Remaining: 1/3 Marucho wins this round. Round 4 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining:' 2/3 *'Jenny's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 *'Jewls's Bakugan Remaining:' 1/3 Jenny sets her final Gate Card. Jenny throws out Aquos Siege onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: 090 Gs) Jenny activates Tsunami Wave. Serpenoid, Juggernoid, Fear Ripper, and Gargonoid are all wiped out and sent to the Doom Dimension. Dan's Bakugan Remaining: 1/3 Jenny's Bakugan Remaining: 1/3 Marucho's Bakugan Remaining: 2/3 Jenny wins this round. Round 5 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining:' 1/3 *'Jenny's Bakugan Remaining:' 1/3 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining:' 2/3 *'Jewls's Bakugan Remaining:' 1/3 Dan sets his final Gate Card. Dan throws out Pyrus Drago onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 340 Gs) Jewls throws out Subterra Centipoid against Drago. (Power: 340 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Pyrus Normal: +80 Gs). (Drago: 420 Gs - Centipoid: 340 Gs) Jewls activates Subterra and Aquos Diagonal Relation, using Centipoid as the Subterra source, and Jenny's Siege on the field as the Aquos source. (Centipoid: 440 Gs - Drago: 420 Gs) Jewls activates Attractor, using it to move Siege over to the current battle. (Centipoid & Siege: 530 Gs - Drago: 420 Gs) Marucho counters by throwing out Aquos Preyas against Centipoid and Siege. (Power: 300 Gs) Marucho changes Preyas' attribute to Darkus. (Drago & Darkus Preyas: 720 Gs - Centipoid & Siege: 530 Gs) Marucho activates Pyrus VS. Darkus. (Drago & Darkus Preyas: 920 Gs - Centipoid & Siege: 530 Gs) Dan activates Boosted Dragon. (Drago & Darkus Preyas: 1020 Gs - Centipoid & Siege: 530 Gs). Centipoid and Siege both get wiped out. Jenny's Bakugan Remaining: 0/3 Jenny loses the game. Jewls' Bakugan Remaining: 0/3 Jewls loses the game. Dan and Marucho both win this round. Conclusion *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining:' 1/3 *'Jenny's Bakugan Remaining:' 0/3 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining:' 2/3 *'Jewls's Bakugan Remaining:' 0/3 Winning team is Dan and Marucho. Characters *Battle Brawlers **Alice Gehabich (debuts) **Dan Kuso **Julie Makimoto (webcam image) **Marucho Marukura **Runo Misaki *Dr. Michael Gehabich (debuts in flashback) *Guardian Bakugan **Centipoid (Jewls') **Drago **Preyas **Siege (Jenny's) **Tigrerra (Ball Form) *Hal-G (debuts) *JJ Dolls **Jenny **Jewls *Masquerade *Naga (appears in flashback) Bakugan Debuts *Centipoid (Subterra) *Fear Ripper (Aquos) *Gargonoid (Aquos) *Preyas (Darkus / Haos -- mentioned only) Bakugan Seen *Centipoid (Subterra) *Dragonoid (Pyrus) *Falconeer (Pyrus / Ventus in flashback) *Fear Ripper(Aquos / Darkus and Pyrus in flashback) *Gargonoid (Aquos / Pyrus and Subterra in flashback) *Juggernoid (Aquos / Subterra and Ventus in flashback) *Naga (Appears in flashback) *Preyas (Aquos and Darkus / Subterra in recap only) *Saurus (Subterra / Haos in flashback) *Serpenoid (Pyrus) *Siege (Aquos) *Stinglash (Subterra in recap only) *Tigrerra (Haos - Ball Form) Gallery 2011-04-11_1702.png 2011-04-11_1702_001.png 2011-04-11_1704.png Video thumb|402px|left Category:Bakugan episodes Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers